


Счастливчик

by lotioniel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel





	Счастливчик

Всегда был счастливчиком. Мне везло. Не, ну полная жопа тоже случалась, но мне все равно везло, и я выбирался из этой самой жопы с минимальными потерями.  
Вот, например, сегодня мне нужно было съебаться из города. Как можно скорее. Я как раз сидел в парке на лавке, нервно сжимал гриф и думал о том, что же делать, когда мобильник запел «Friends will be friends» голосом Фредди.  
\- Слушай, чо делаешь завтра?  
\- Ничего особенного, - ответил я нарочито равнодушно, хотя так сильно я Лешему никогда еще не радовался.  
\- У «Обливион рок-н-ролл» гитарист загремел в наркологию, а им завтра в Москве на Горбушке выступать. Ты вроде в курсе их репертуара?  
«Обливионов» я любил, даже играл с ними пару раз, так что согласился, не раздумывая. Видите, какой я счастливчик?  
\- Подгребай к вокзалу к восьми с гитарой и своим процессором, ок? Ждем, - Леший отключился.  
Так что в половину восьмого я стоял под часами на привокзальной площади. Телефон я вырубил, чтобы всякие мне не названивали, поэтому приходилось надеяться только на хорошее зрение. Я вертел башкой и жалел, что природа обделила меня глазами на затылке. Наконец я увидел выкрашенный зеленым ирокез Лешего (так уже лет десять никто не ходит, но его это ни разу не волнует). Леший тоже заметил меня и замахал рукой, мол, давай, поторопись. Я взвалил сумку с процессором и чехол с гитарой на плечо и потащился за ним. Пришли мы к раздолбанной желтой газели с шашечками и цифрой «128».  
\- Видишь, с комфортом поедем, - хлопнул меня по плечу Леший. Я хмыкнул, размышляя за каким хером Леший едет с «Обливионами», и залез внутрь. Парни уже были хорошо так веселые. Паяц тут же кинул в меня жестянкой с пивом, потом Дэнни угостил какой-то горькой настойкой из своей фляжки, а потом я заснул на сидении и очнулся уже в пробке на МКАДе.  
К Горбушке мы успели как раз к саунд-чеку. «Обливионы» чувствовали себя вполне – Дэнни отправился блевать в туалет, Сашка закинулся колесами и принялся лупить по тарелкам, Фриц притупил за клавишами, а Паяц зашептал «блядь-блядь-блядь» в микрофон, проверяя звук. Я тоже подключился к феерии идиотизма. Мы даже успели прогнать две песни без басухи. Потом вернулся Дэнни и наблевал на сцене прям посреди моего соло. Организаторы быстро устранили безобразие и отправили нас в гримерку пить активированный уголь.  
Зато само выступление прошло просто ахуенно. Блять, как же я люблю это ощущение! Когда словно паришь над сценой как бог и в то же время чувствуешь себя маленьким, беззащитным, потерявшимся в омуте звуков и слившихся воедино красок. Ты и велик и жалок одновременно (как бы пафосно это ни звучало), и от этого штырит не хуже, чем от кислоты.  
Паяц был невероятен, я даже сам заслушался. После каждого слова – хриплый вздох, после каждого аккорда – стон. Как русалочка из сказки Андерсена, которая танцевала вопреки тому, что каждый шаг приносил боль. Меня кружило, тащило по волнам, кровь пульсировала в унисон с ударными. Все вокруг вращалось в жестком ритме, который задавал Сашка и дотягивали мы с Дэнни. Я скакал по сцене, падал на колени, Паяц периодически шептал: «Круто, круто, чувак!» и лупил меня по спине. Рубящуюся толпу еле сдерживали парни из оцепления, иногда кому-то удавалось прорваться на сцену и прыгнуть с нее, и толпа ловила этих героев на руки и тащила дальше, в темноту, за круг света от софитов, где я уже не мог ничего разглядеть.  
А потом я словно ослеп и оглох. Выдохся. Чертовски здорово, что это случилось к концу последней песни, и умница Паяц просто громко прошептал припев под ритмичный бас. Дэнни ухватил меня за загривок и потащил за кулисы продышаться. Сашка остался смотреть концерт, а Паяц с Фрицем отправились в гримерку.  
Леший с бутылкой виски оказался очень кстати. Мы с ним посидели на полу, слушая следующую группу, потом все же переместились в гримерку, а Паяц где-то раздобыл водки. Потом в гримерку влетели парни из «Контузии» со своим бухлом, и начались взаимные пьяные реверансы. Что было дальше – помню плохо.  
Очнулся я на Казанском вокзале. Во рту было привычно гадко, так что я зашарил по карманам в поисках орбита. Вместе со жвачкой в кармане обнаружились пятьсот рублей и билет на завтрашний поезд. Наверное, в этом была какая-то логика, но сейчас с похмелья понять ее я был не способен.  
Я поднялся с кресла, обнаружил рядом с ним гитару («о, моя прелесть»), смутно вспомнил, что процессор я успел-таки закинуть в «Обливионскую» газель, и понадеялся, что его не потеряют и не пропьют по дороге.  
Делать было нечего, и я поперся к метро. Покатался туда-сюда, вышел на Красной площади, постоял у Мавзолея, припоминая тот единственный раз, когда заходил туда с толпой одноклассников и классухой – в памяти остался зеленоватый свет, жуткое желтое лицо и хлопья какой-то пыли, медленно летавшие в прозрачном кубе. Кошмар и ужас, в общем. Второго такого опыта, тем более с похмелья, я бы не пережил, так что двинул пешком к Арбату.  
Там я гулял весь день, присаживаясь то к одной, то к другой кучке музицирующих фриков - все-таки длинный хаер и «гибсон» за спиной здорово облегчают жизнь.  
С одними я спел несколько песен Iron Maiden, другим подыграл какой-то легкий фанк, с третьими дунул какую-то дрянь. Кончилось все это импровизированным концертом и шляпой с пятью тысячами мелочью. Двое каких-то дебилов из Германии пожелали сфоткаться со мной как с обезьянкой, и я на этом своем позоре заработал еще десять евро.  
Потом девушка из тех, что едва закончили художку, но вовсю рисуют карандашные портретики и карикатурки, поделилась со мной темным «козлом» и пирожками с повидлом за то, что я поиграл немного русского рокопопса рядом с ее мольбертом – она решила, что это хороший рекламный ход.  
Было забавно, но к одиннадцати музыканты отчего-то начали расползаться по домам. А я остался сидеть по-турецки на тротуаре, сжимая пустую пивную жестянку.  
\- Эй, бро, тебе некуда идти?  
Меня этот вопрос привел в ступор. Не, мне было, конечно, куда идти – я собирался подремать на вокзале. В дальнейшие планы входило потом еще пошляться где-нибудь, съесть чего-нибудь в МакДаке и постараться не опоздать на поезд в шесть вечера.  
\- Если что, можешь перекантоваться у меня, - темнокожий парниша с дредами из тех фриков, кто пел «wah-wah» и наигрывал фанк, протянул мне руку. – Марк.  
Я, не особо задумываясь, пожал ее и представился в ответ:  
\- Ярослав.  
Я подумал, что вписаться у кого-то на ночь куда лучше, чем тусоваться на вокзале с ментами и цыганами. Тем более что Марк на маньяка-расчленителя не был похож. Хотя я, впрочем, ни одного маньяка в своей жизни не видел. Я счастливчик, говорил же.  
Мы потопали к метро. Разговор не особо клеился, так чушь типа «давно играешь?» В пустом вагоне я даже успел немного задремать и проснуться от тычка в бок.  
Вышли мы на «Молодежной» и еще минут двадцать топали пешком. По дороге Марк заглянул в маленький круглосуточный супермаркет, купил сигарет, коньяк, батон и пачку масла.  
Жил Марк в однушке на пятом этаже самой обычной хрущевки. Судя по всему, не ремонтировали квартиру лет тридцать, но уж мне-то было абсолютно плевать.  
\- Ванная там, - Марк показал пальцем на дверь с наклеенным писающим мальчиком – фетишем еще советским времен, у меня дома когда-то тоже такой был. – Чистое полотенце на крючке. Потом приходи на кухню.  
Я скинул ботинки с носками, джинсы и толстовку на пол в коридоре и отправился мыться. Много времени это не заняло: я был слишком голодным. Так что, даже нормально не вытершись, приполз в кухню в футболке и трусах.  
Марк поставил на стол сковороду с яичницей с сосисками, разлил по стопкам коньяк и свернул по косяку. Я уселся на шатающуюся табуретку напротив Марка.  
-Что сидишь? Ешь давай, - Марк подвинул мне вилку и здоровый кусок хлеба.  
После мы пили коньяк и трепались за жизнь - под бухло хорошо идут философские разговоры. Потом, когда коньяк закончился, Марк достал какое-то домашнее вино. «От бабки привез», - сказал он, и меня так и тянуло спросить: «Чо, из деревни в Зимбабве что ли?», но я сдержался, потому что Марк был на голову выше меня и весил на двадцать кило больше. А вот курить я не стал, меня и так пробивало на ха-ха.  
Я наблюдал за тем, как Марк выдыхает ровные колечки сладкого дыма, и отчего-то нервничал. Я не параноик, особой мнительностью не страдаю, но мне совершенно не нравился пристальный Марков взгляд, я старался не смотреть ему в лицо. Странно даже, мы только что пили и смеялись, было совсем легко, и тут внезапно нелепая тревога или что-то типа смущения. Херня какая-то.  
Чтобы не ебать себе мозг глупостями, я расчехлил гитару и принялся играть баллады Металлики. А Марк подпевал и все смотрел и смотрел. Мне становилось все херовее, я начал ошибаться, влажные пальцы смазанно скользили по ладам. Да и голос, похоже, ощутимо дрожал. Блять, ну что за хрень-то?!  
Внезапно струна жалобно дзынькнула и порвалась на середине припева Unforgiven II.  
«Гибсон» отправился в чехол. Стараясь успокоиться, я налил себе еще бухла, выпил залпом и улегся лицом в стол.  
\- Эй, бро, ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Марк.  
\- Я просто немного устал, - ответил я, не поднимая голову.  
Минут через десять Марк потряс меня за плечо, а когда я (вот этот момент отлично помню!) отправил его в жопу (много позже я догнал, что, с его точки зрения, это, возможно, звучало как приглашение), просто взвалил меня на плечо и потащил.

Я проснулся от кошмара, мне снилось, что я дрейфую в невесомости, кругом чернота и звезды, а воздух в баллонах заканчивается, и я вот-вот начну задыхаться.  
Закономерное последствие вчерашней пьянки: заорать от ужаса я не смог – во рту было сухо как на Марсе, и в висках стучало молотком, а вот вздохнуть не получалось, потому что Марк придавил меня своей здоровенной ручищей.  
Я кое-как сдвинул с себя его руку, почесал брюхо и слегка прихуел: трусов на мне не было. Я попытался вылезти из-под одеяла, но с шипением упал обратно на кровать – задницу прострелило болью.  
Похмельные мозги не могли сразу умножить два на два. Я и в мыслях не мог допустить, что такая хуйня случится со мной. С кем угодно, но не со мной же!  
Однако все же весь масштаб трагедии я догнал в ванной, смывая подсохшую сперму с бедер и с живота. И ужаснулся не тому, что меня трахнули, а тому, что я, похоже, сам кончил. Я на секунду представил, что эта огромная черная обезьяна долбится в мою задницу, а я подмахиваю и прошу: «Выеби, выеби меня!», и меня вырвало.  
Как ни странно, от этого мне полегчало. Я наскоро умылся, почистил зубы Марковой щеткой, кое-как (кроя ебами того, кто спал как убитый на кровати и на производимый мной шум никак не реагировал) оделся, схватил гитару и выскочил (ну, не выскочил, а скорее выполз) за дверь.  
Потом я впал в какое-то безразличное состояние и бездумно, почти не ощущая боли, шлялся пешком по Москве, пока неожиданно не осознал, что уже четверть шестого и я катастрофически опаздываю.  
Впрочем, на поезд я все-таки успел. Дождался проверки билетов, забрался на верхнюю полку и быстро уснул. И ничего мне не снилось.  
За двадцать минут до станции (в пять пятнадцать утра) меня разбудила кондукторша, я кое-как умылся в туалете, зажевал последнюю пластинку орбита и включил мобильник. Перезвонил матери, сквозь ее крики о том, что я хуевый сын, что отец готовит ремень для моей задницы, что они чуть не поседели, обзвонили уже все больницы и накатали заяву в ментовку, брякнул: «Мам, прости, я вас люблю» и сбросил. Потом прозвонился Лешему насчет процессора.  
А сойдя с поезда, я отправился не домой, а совершенно в противоположную сторону.  
Катьке этим утром не повезло, я разбудил ее брошенным в оконное стекло камнем – она удачно жила на втором этаже.  
\- Катька, выходи, поговорим.  
Катька изобразила обиду – я ж изменил ей с ее лучшей подружкой, а потом пропал на три дня - но все же вышла. Заныкавшись за кусты шиповника и стиснув Катькины сиськи, не вникая в ее возмущенные вопли, я почувствовал благословенную тяжесть в паху. Ура же!  
Видите, какой я счастливчик? А мог ведь пидорасом стать.


End file.
